Breath Taking
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: "It was an all-encompassing kiss. Everything about it was right." My take on a reason to pull back because breathing became a necessity. Rizzles. One Shot.


**This is my take on a reason for one of them to pull back to breathe after kissing. Hope it's believable! One Shot  
><strong>

**As always, the characters aren't mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was an all-encompassing kiss. Everything about it was right.<p>

The timing  
>The way the smaller woman felt pressed against her<br>The taste of her lip balm  
>The moan that escaped them both as their lips met for the first time<br>The feel of their hands wrapping around each other  
>The feelings she had for <em>this<em> woman

Everything was right, nothing was wrong. As she pulled the small woman closer into her, she drew her mouth away from the all too willing lips below to nip at a kiss swollen bottom lip and run the tip of her tongue across it, soothing and asking for permission to do more all at the same time.

Permission was given.

Without hesitation or protest  
>Without fear or apprehension<br>Without doubt or resistance

This amazing, brilliant, wonderful, attractive, strong, quirky woman was all but putty in her arms. The whimpers escaping that elegant throat and the feel of those delicate yet surprisingly strong hands grasping at her back made her feel powerful and weak at once. She wanted everything from this woman in her arms. She wanted to know everything about her from her favorite ice cream to exactly how to make her scream in the most exquisite pleasures known to mankind.

She wanted this woman as she had wanted no other person in her life.

As their lips and tongues dueled for control, gave in and battled back, she poured every ounce of emotion curling through her body and soul into this new contact. She willed herself to give over, through this connection, all the feelings of desire, need, want, protection, and love she felt for the woman in her arms. She wanted to hold back nothing, and she kept true to that want.

It was almost too much to handle. It wasn't enough.

"Jane," the smaller woman groaned, withdrawing as she placed a hand on the taller woman's shoulder. Her breathing was ragged. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she gasped for air.

"Maura?" She held the doctor, the concern evident in her eyes and on her face.

"You've stolen my breath away," the doctor gave a gentle smile, eyes twinkling as her breathing became steadier. "I'm sorry, I had to take a moment. I think," the honey blonde blushed, "I may have forgotten to breathe."

"You take my breath away all the time," she ran a work roughened hand across the soft cheek before her, gently running her thumb over the lips she had tasted just a moment earlier. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

She felt her insides quiver as the hazel eyes she often lost herself in watched her, testing to see if this new development would cause her to run. "Yeah. In fact, I'm better than okay."

"Good." That smile. She knew that smile. It was one only she saw. It meant something private, something personal. "Take me home?"

"Are you sure?" She asked the question, but her body moved on its own, wrapping an arm around the small waist and walking them both to the car just a few feet away.

"Yes. I'm sure, but only if…"

She kissed those lips again. She pushed the smaller woman against the car, eliciting a moan as, again, the honey blonde opened up to her. "I might not let you leave," she growled as she hovered close to the small ear she had often wanted to touch, to taste. "You sure you're ready for that? For this?"

"I've never been as certain about anything in my life than the fact that I want you to take me right this instant."

"Here? In the parking lot?" She could feel the smirk on her face even as her hands ran along the zipper line of the dress currently becoming hopelessly wrinkled beneath her touch.

"If you don't stop soon so we may leave, then yes."

With a reluctance she had never felt before, she stepped back to allow room. "Okay, just… get in the car, please? I'm not sure how long I can go _not_ touching you."

"The feeling is mutual."

As she slid into the driver's seat, she glanced over, unable to keep the feelings coursing through her from shining brightly on her features. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading this.<strong>


End file.
